Can't Keep Me Away
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma is quarantined after Hyde puts a virus into the water supply. So Killian decides to keep her company until an antidote can be made. (Written for the CS Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr.)


**Title** : Can't Keep **Me Away**

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma

 **Category** : Romance

 **Spoilers** : 5x21-5x23

 **Summary** : Emma is quarantined after Hyde puts a virus into the water supply. So Killian decides to keep her company until an antidote can be made. (Written for the CS Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr.)

 **Note** : This was written for the sentence prompt for the CS Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr: "I daren't stay long. I just had to see you." Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **…Can't Keep Me Away: Part 1/1...**

She was beginning to wonder if they were cursed to live their lives being torn apart over and over again. Emma had just gotten Killian back after believing he was lost to her forever. And now they were separated once more.

When Mr. Hyde arrived in town, he quickly took control. He forced Dr. Jekyll to create a virus. The virus was put into the water supply. Once consumed, the citizens of Storybrooke would lose their free will. Hyde would be able to control their every action. To make matters worse, it was contagious. If you came into contact with an infected person then you would become infected too.

Regina was quickly able to create an antidote which was put into the water to eliminate the virus, but a small amount of citizens had already been infected. Knowing the dangers of Hyde controlling them and how they could still spread the virus to those uninfected, Regina ordered that all infected citizens be quarantined until she could conjure up more of the antidote. Unfortunately, she was now lacking the necessary ingredients so she told them it could take days to make a new batch. Hyde had tried to stop Regina from making the antidote, but she had put him under a sleeping curse. The curse would not last long though. Without the Evil Queen being a part of her anymore, Regina was finding that her powers were not as strong as they once were.

So, Emma, along with the others, were sent to the hospital. They were put into a large padded room with one glass wall that looked out into the hallway.

From her cot, Emma stared at the 10 other citizens sleeping on their cots. She wondered how they could sleep right now. She didn't belong here, but she knew that Hyde being able to control her could have dire consequences. She couldn't risk it.

Emma had been able to say goodbye to her parents and Henry from a safe distance before she was forced into quarantine, but not Killian. He was out sailing that day and hadn't heard she had been infected yet. She tried calling him but he didn't answer. Emma knew he didn't get a signal out on the water. She had begged Regina to give her one extra hour, but she refused.

And now they had been torn apart once more. Emma knew it wouldn't last long, but they had already lost so much time together. She hated that they were being forced to lose even more. Every second they spent apart was a second too long.

Emma heard the sound of footsteps. She expected it to be an orderly with their dinners to be slid in through a slot in the door. But before she ever saw him, she knew it was Killian. She knew the sound of his footsteps. The way his boots clicked against the linoleum.

Emma jumped off her cot and ran over to the glass, a smile on her lips the moment he came into view. Killian's own smile formed the moment he laid eyes her. He came to stand before the glass.

"Killian," she whispered.

"Hello, love."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He licked at his lips and Emma's eyes darted to his tongue. She wished she could feel his mouth on hers.

"I daren't stay long. I just had to see you," he said softly.

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. "I begged Regina to let me say goodbye to you, but she refused."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Regina isn't exactly pleased that Hyde has usurped the town. She's trying to assert her power and control anyway she can."

"I just hate that we're separated again, Killian. Even for a few days," she said.

Killian smiled gently and stepped closer to the glass. They were inches apart, the glass barrier the only thing separating them. He brought his palm up and placed it against the glass.

Emma blinked back tears as she placed her palm against the glass too, wishing she could feel his skin on hers. She loved the way his calloused palm felt against her smooth skin. It gave her goose bumps.

"I know, love," he said. "I loathe being apart from you as well."

Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek. Killian wished he could reach out and brush it away with his thumb.

"Is this how it's always going to be?"

Killian's brow furrowed. "Regina said the antidote will be ready in two days, three at the most, Swan."

She shook her head. "No, I mean with us. Are we destined to spend our relationship constantly being torn apart, constantly being separated? Is that our fate?"

Killian swallowed roughly. "I believe we are fated to always find our way back to each other no matter what circumstances pull us apart."

Emma sighed heavily. "I don't want to spend my life be pulled apart from you, Killian. I don't want to waste anymore time having to find our way back to each other. We've already lost so much time. We have a second chance and I don't want to lose a moment of it."

Killian smiled gently. "Nor do I, love." He sucked in a breath. "So how about we don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this glass may be separating us physically, but it can't stop us from being together."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that I haven't a thing to do over the next few days. It just so happens my schedule is completely clear."

"You're going to stay here with me?"

"Aye."

"But Regina won't be happy. If word gets out that you're camped out here, then the rest of the loved ones of those quarantined will want to do the same. It will cause chaos."

"I can handle Regina, love. Don't concern yourself with her." He paused and then added. "And you can just tell the others that are infected that I am here to protect you all from Hyde."

Killian's hand slid from the glass and he moved to the wall on his right. He slid down it and sat down on the linoleum. His gaze met Emma's, as he patted the spot next to him. Of course, Emma couldn't sit next to him without a barrier separating them, but she knew it was better than nothing.

She moved to the wall and sat down on the other side of the glass. She leaned her head against the glass and Killian did the same. He wished he could feel her skin against his.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," she replied.

...

When Emma woke the following morning, she winced at the stiffness in her neck. She'd slept all night long with her head against the glass and Killian beside her. A smile spread across her lips at the thought of getting to wake up to his handsome face.

She slowly opened her eyes and glanced to her right, but found his spot unoccupied. Her brow furrowed.

"Killian?" she called.

"Right here, love," he said, as he rounded the corner and came into view.

He carried a bag in his hand.

"Breakfast for you. A bear claw. Your favorite."

Emma smiled as she stood up and moved to the slot in the door. He slid the bag inside and she immediately pulled the pastry out. She devoured it, as Killian looked on in amusement.

"No interest in savoring it, I gather?"

"I was starving. The food here leaves a lot to be desired."

"I figured as much. Which is why lunch will be Granny's grilled cheese and onion rings."

Emma's smile widened. "If I wasn't already completely in love with you, then that would have sealed the deal."

Killian chuckled. "If I had only known that was the way to your heart, then it could have saved me a lot of trouble."

Emma laughed as she wiped at the crumbs on her mouth.

...

"B-4," Emma said, as she looked down at the old Battleship game Henry had managed to smuggle in for them.

"Miss," Killian said.

Emma's brow furrowed at him through the glass. "That's impossible. I sunk all of your other ships. All that's left is your little one. You said hit on B-3. I've called every other possible combination surrounding it. It has to be a hit on B-4."

Killian shook his head. "Well, when you hit my ship, I moved it, so it's no longer on B-4."

Emma's eyes widened. "You can't move your ship! That's cheating!"

Killian shrugged. "You say cheating, I say strategy."

"This game is under protest."

"Emma, I am a captain. I've battled many ships. If my ship was attacked, I'd either fight back or retreat. With only one ship left in my fleet, it only makes sense to retreat."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You are not sailing the high seas, Killian. This is a game. You have to play by the rules."

He offered her a grin and a wink. "I've never played by the rules, love, and I've fared quite well. Plus, these rules defy logic."

Emma groaned and closed the game.

…

The following night, Emma leaned her head against the glass and sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," she said.

Killian shrugged. "Look on the bright side, love. We finally have some quiet moments together."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Well, I am happy getting to spend time together, even such as it is. I thought that was lost to me forever when I was trapped in the Underworld."

"Me too," Emma said. She sucked in a breath and then smiled gently. "Tell me a story," she said.

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "Like a bedtime story?"

"One of your adventures. But nothing that involves bloodshed," she said.

Killian tilted his head to the side as he pondered her request. "Ah, let's see. Did I ever tell you about the time I let Smee take the helm and he crashed the Jolly Roger into a reef?"

Emma laughed. "No, I don't remember that one. I can't imagine you were too pleased. Did you make him walk the plank?"

Killian shook his head. "No, scrub the deck for a month." He paused before going on. "The Jolly Roger was too damaged to sail so we ended up on an island that was infested with monkeys. One of them had the audacity to steal my flask while I slept."

Emma chuckled. "Let me guess: this resulted in a drunk monkey."

"You're a brilliant lass," he said with a smile. "The infernal creature vomited all over my leather jacket."

"That is quite a tale."

"Aye, that it is," he replied with a laugh.

…

Emma woke up on the third morning to find Killian staring at her. She patted at her unruly hair self-consciously.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"I'm anything but. I'm a complete mess."

"You could never look anything less than ravishing," he replied.

Emma blushed, as she eyed him. He looked perfect and gorgeous as usual.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what, love?"

She gestured with her hand. "Look like that after sleeping in your clothes on the floor against a glass wall."

He shrugged. "I suppose I am accustomed to less than ideal sleeping accommodations. I adapt rather quickly."

"I really hope Regina brings that antidote soon. I am going crazy in here. I want a hot shower and my bed."

"Speaking of which," Killian began. "I know things have been rather chaotic since we got home with Hyde taking over Storybrooke, but I was hoping we could discuss our living arrangements."

Emma felt a smile pull at her lips. "What would you like to discuss?"

"That bed you speak of. I was hoping it could be ours to share."

Emma's lips fully gave way to her smile. "I wasn't sure after everything that happened if you still wanted that."

Killian bobbed his head. "I do, love. I want you and a future with you and everything that comes with that."

"In the house you picked out for us?"

Killian nodded. "I realize it holds some unpleasant memories, but I think we can fill it with some wonderful ones."

"I agree," she said softly. "Then it's settled. When I get out of here, you're moving in."

Killian's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Aye."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They both scrambled to their feet. Regina appeared a moment later. Her expression hardened at the sight of Killian.

"What are you doing here, Pirate?"

"Visiting Emma," he replied.

Emma and the others gathered close to door.

"Did you make a new antidote?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "I did. Enough for everyone."

She pulled out 11 little bottles and then slid them through the slot in the door. "It will take an hour for it to work so you will be released once it takes affect."

Emma smiled. "Thank you," she said and then downed the contents.

Regina replied with a nod and then turned on her heel to exit.

Emma smiled at Killian excitedly. "One more hour."

He nodded with a slight smile. "One more hour until I can hold you in my arms again."

…

One hour later, the guard unlocked the door to the room and the occupants practically ran out. Emma waited until they had gone before exiting. Killian stood before her, his arms outstretched.

She ran into his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"You feel so good," she whispered.

"As do you," he said.

"I'm so glad you were here with me through this. It made it bearable," she said.

"There's no place I would have rather been," he replied, as he kissed her neck.

She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, as she pressed her lips to his. When they parted, she smiled, her tongue darting out to taste the remnants of him.

"There's one good thing about being separated so much," she said.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

She offered him a grin. "The reunions are so damn good."

Killian laughed and then pulled her into his arms again to kiss her.

Emma pulled back a moment later and whispered, "Let's go home."

He nodded with a smile, as he placed his hand in hers.

…...THE END…...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


End file.
